vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Transportation Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Transportation Epic Quest Day 2 - Railroads! With the development of America including the settlement of the frontier, ranching, farming and mining, railroads became important as one of the most efficient means of moving people and goods from one place to another. Railroads, together with the steam locomotive, rank among the most innovative and life changing developments in the history of mankind. On today's quest, we will explore the history of the railroads! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Railroads Pin! Prizes Questions 1. The story of railroads begins in England in the 1600's. They were first created as a means of moving heavy loads on wheeled vehicles. The first railroad in the US was constructed in 1764 in Lewiston, NY by the British engineer Capt. John Montressor. This early railroad was intended for military use. What were early railroads called? * Railroad * Gravity road * Roller Coaster * Stick and Rail 2. The first commercial railroad known in the US was made for Thomas Leiper to service his stone quarries in 1809. The road ran from Leiper's quarries on Crum Creek to his landing on Ridley Creek. Go to outside the Mercantile in Western Age and say: "Railroads were a way to move heavy loads!" 3. Another early commercial railroad was built in Quincy MA. This tramroad as it was called, was essential for the delivery of granite for a building project and used specially designed horse drawn trains to haul granite from the quarries in Quincy to the wharf on the Neponset River. The granite was loaded on a ship which took the stone to the construction site. What was granite from this quarry used to construct? * The Bunker Hill Monument * Boston Custom House * Menot's Ledge Lighthouse * All the above 4. This early railroad used a specialized railway car which suspended the blocks of granite. It could haul large granite blocks up to 64 tons. The track was iron-capped wooden rails on granite sleepers. A fully loaded car could be pulled by one horse. To get the granite down a steep grade from the quarry to the railroad, a special cable-operated inclined plane was designed. Go to the first Australian Outback and say: "Railroads helped in building towns." 5. The early railroads did not foretell of the revolutionary method of transportation which lay in their future. What major technology, which was created and developed independently, revealed the amazing potential of rail transportation and made the railroads begin to grow and become what they are today? * Telegraph * Electrical Power Generation * Iron Making Techniques * Steam Propulsion 6. When Robert Fulton developed the Clermont, a steam boat, the use of steam power for powering vessels became accepted. This technology was soon adopted for railroads. Go to the outside of the zoo in Australia and say: "Engine power was the key." 7. The first practical steam locomotive was developed by George Stephenson in England. It was completed on July 25, 1814. The locomotive could haul 8 coal wagons loaded with thirty tons, at four miles per hour. Around the same time period, an American demonstrated that steam locomotion was feasible. What is the name of this person known as the father of American railroads? * John Stevens * Richard Trevithick * Asa Witney * Thomas Benton 8. The first railroad charter was granted in 1815 to John Stevens. Other grants soon followed and the first operational railroads began to be constructed. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Everyone loves trains." 9. In 1830, Peter Cooper built a steam locomotive intended for operation on the first "common-carrier" railroad. This locomotive was called the Tom Thumb. What was the name of the first Railway chartered to transport passengers and freight in the US? * Union Pacific * Central Pacific * Baltimore and Ohio * Manchester Railway 10. Sleeping cars had been used since the 1830's on American railroads, but the early sleepers were not very comfortable. George Pullman developed a coach which was designed for sleeping overnight when traveling on the railroad. Go to the corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Traveling by rail became very comfortable!" Answers 1. Gravity Road 2. Go to the Outside Mercantile in Western Age and say: "Railroads were a way to move heavy loads!" 3. All the above 4. Go to Australian Outback I in Australia, and say: "Railroads helped in building towns." 5. Steam Propulsion 6. Go to The Zoo in Australia and say: "Engine power was the key." 7. John Stevens 8. Go to the Galactic Trading Post in Space Age and say: "Everyone loves trains." 9. Baltimore and Ohio 10. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say: "Traveling by rail became very comfortable!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests